Because She Didn't Have Time
by Steffikins
Summary: This fic was inspired by Terri Clark's song 'She Didn't Have Time'... Kagome is on her own, now that Inuyasha has left. But she doesn't have time to be sad, she's got a baby. She could've been afraid to fall in love again, but she didnt have time...


_**A/N: This fic was inspired by Terri Clark's song 'She Didn't Have Time'… Enjoy! :D**_

"How can you do this?" Her voice was soft and it wavered as she spoke.

"You're better off without me, I'm not what you need Kagome." He tossed his suitcase into the trunk of his car. She could hear her mother's voice in her head, saying the same thing about him when she had announced she was pregnant.

"But… What about Megumi?" She asked, holding the infant in her arms close to her chest. He didn't answer, didn't even look at her as he climbed into the car. _Even a stranger would be more compassionate… _she thought as she leaned against the front porch railing and watched him drive away, willing her tears not to fall. She stared at the road long after his car had vanished, before taking a deep breath and looking at her watch. _I don't have time for this now… _"Come on 'Gumi, let's find your blankie and get some nummies before bedtime." She cooed to the baby, who gurgled back with a happy grin.

The rest of the day, she pushed it from her mind, thinking only of her child, the promise she had to keep. She cooked and cleaned the house, tucking her baby into her crib and turning off all the lights. As she crawled into bed and lay her head on the pillow, she thought about crying. She thought about losing all interest in life and letting misery wash over her, laying in bed for hours. But she knew better. She didn't have time for that, she had a child who needed her. She was all her baby girl had now and letting her down wasn't an option. She closed her eyes, knowing she'd need her rest tonight. Tomorrow, a new chapter in her life, and her baby's life, would begin.

{5 years later}

So Kagome lived on. She got a baby sitter who turned into her best friend. Sango loved Megumi like her own daughter. Kagome got a job at the local cannery; hard work, long hours and somewhat decent pay. She walked into the house, sliding off her shoes and drawing a large sigh of relief to be home. As the door shut behind her, small feet hurried down the stairs, around the corner of the dining room and through the living room as a small voice yelled as loud as it could. "Momma! Momma's home!" A head of silver hair appeared and Kagome smiled.

"How was your day 'Gumi?" She asked, scooping the child into her arms as she ran to her.

"Sango and I played tea party and forts after school. And at school, I made a picture of you and me at the zoo!" She bounced in her mother's arms as she spoke, waving her little hands around.

"I'm glad you had fun at kindergarten, what do you want for dinner?" She set the rambunctious girl down and followed her into the kitchen. "Sango, where are you?" She called at the stairs, smiling at the response.

"I'm stuck. 'Gumi, the fort collapsed on me, help me out!" Sango called and Megumi squealed, running back up the stairs to save her.

As Kagome made dinner, she glanced back at her daughter at the table. She was coloring and humming her lullaby. Sango stood next to Kagome, watching her. Kagome jumped when her best friend sighed. "Kags… You need to get out of the house."

Kagome snorted, looking back at the Hamburger Helper in the pan. "I don't have time, Sango. I have a five year old to feed, thank you very much."

"But maybe you'll meet someone new. You've told me before, Kags. You can't keep feeling like life is passing you by and all you can do is watch. It isn't good for you, or for Megumi, for that matter." Sango smirked and Kagome looked at her with an annoyed stare.

"And when do you propose I 'get out of the house', Sango? Monday through Friday I work 5am to 5pm. Megumi has ballet class on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays at 6pm, piano lessons on Mondays at 6pm and Little League T-Ball on Wednesday s and Fridays at 6pm. She has Kindergarten Monday through Friday from 8am to Noon as well, as you know… You know I don't have time. And besides, I don't trust men and building trust takes time, which I don't have." Kagome said, turning off the stove.

Sango sighed. "You need to stop saying that Kagome, when will you make time for your life?"

Kagome didn't have an answer.

That night she crawled into bed, exhausted. Her daughter slept peacefully in her room next door, oblivious to her mother's daily struggles. She thought about the day he left again, the same thing she thought of almost every night. It was how she remained strong. She thought about all her options again, if you could call them that. She knew they weren't real options, but thinking of them reminded her why she couldn't. Megumi. It was all for her and it kept Kagome going. Looking at the clock, she yawned. _That's enough of that… _She didn't have time to waist, she needed her rest. The next morning would come just as the others before it; too early.

{2 days later}

Kagome hated the rain. It made her sad. She didn't really know why, but it had always made her sad, ever since she was a child. And the downpour that started as she looked at the flat tire on her car in the supermarket's busy parking lot was not improving her level of affection for it. She looked around her, people hurrying to their cars or to the store, not even looking her way. A few did, but after seeing her flat, they simple shot her a sympathetic smile before hurrying along their way. She took a deep breath and went back into the store, asking to borrow a phonebook from customer service. _Today is SO not my day…_

She met the van marked 'Okami-Roadside Service' next to her car as the rain stopped. A young man climbed out, shooting her a wolfish smile that made her blush. "Are you Kagome?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes I am, thank you for coming to help me…" she smiled, her heart thumping harder when he blushed slightly at the touch of her hand.

"I'm Koga and it's no trouble at all. I enjoy helping beautiful ladies such as yourself, though I will admit, you are prettier than most I see. No boyfriend or husband to help you out?" He asked, getting right to work.

Kagome studied this man while he was talking. He had long brown hair and the most electric blue eyes she had ever seen. He was tan and well-sculpted, most likely from his line of work. "Nope, I'm single."

She fell silent as he began to focus, working quickly and getting the job done in less than ten minutes. "Well, there you go, Miss Kagome."

"Thank you so much, let me get my wallet." She said, clapping her hands together and moving toward her car.

"Actually, this one is on the house, ok?" He smiled widely at her as she looked at him.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, nonsense, you did a wonderful job, let me pay you for it."

"Well, how about a compromise?" He asked, locking up his truck. "There is a coffee shop right across the parking lot. How about you treat me to a cup and we get to know each other a bit better?"

She paused, thinking about her daughter, her daughter's father and the smile on Koga's face. Sango's voice suddenly echoed in her ears. _"When will you make time for your life?"_

"Sure, that sounds great." She laughed when he did a little happy dance and held out his hand for her. She took is slowly, feeling butterflies for the first time in almost seven years, before Megumi was born.

They sat down, each with a cup of coffee. Koga spoke of his life, how he started his little business on his own and had no family except for his two cousins who were more like brothers to him. He was an outdoors man who loved hunting, fishing and camping and spent his free time off in the forest somewhere enjoying nature and all its wonders. She was thinking about how handsome he was then he asked…"What about you Kagome, you have kids?"

She bit her lip softly, anxiety building in her chest. She thought of lying, but she knew he was waiting for an answer. _No time…_ She nodded. "She's five."

"I saw the car-seat. You know, I love kids…" He had no idea that relief swept over her. She smiled at him as he tilted his head. "Does she have your eyes?"

Kagome nodded again, smiling widely. They talked for hours about everything. Soon, they were making plans to see each other again. She was in high spirits as he walked her back to her car. He gave her a peck on the cheek and they parted ways for the time being. On her way home, Kagome didn't think about time. She didn't think about time when she hugged her daughter, made dinner or tucked her in to bed that night. She didn't think about time when she climbed into bed smiling or when she drifted off to sleep that night. For the first time in five years, she didn't think of Inuyasha or her "options". She didn't stop herself from falling in love again. Why? Because she didn't have time.

_**The End! :D**_


End file.
